


Book Commentary: Inkheart

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [90]
Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Inkheart

  * OK, so we’ve got some Very Foreshadow-y Classic Lit Quotes heading each chapter. And I’m assuming Something Important Will Happen At Night.
  * *Sudden flashbacks to when I was a kid and I’d hide books under my pillow until I got a bed with a small bookshelf built into the headboard.*
  * No, but why doesn’t it rain much at night where I live anymore so I can stay up reading on a rainy night? (Bonus points for the fact that I also really need time completely to myself so I can spend time reading without being interrupted.)
  * No, but seriously, Meggie. Listen to ~~Brendan Fraser~~ Mo. Don’t light a candle to read all night. Books are flammable.
  * Yep. Someone just showed up at the house, and Mo doesn’t believe Meggie at first and tries to blame her overactive imagination.
  * OK, the whole “books everywhere” description of their house is basically my bedroom. ~~And that’s totally not a tripping hazard.~~
  * So, Mo doesn’t want Meggie to see who the visitor actually is. And she decides to eavesdrop because of course she has to.
  * OK, this dude’s called Dustfinger, and he calls Mo Silvertongue. And he’s got some kind of pet or something.
  * Apparently Meggie did meet Dustfinger once when she was Way Too Young To Remember.
  * No, but, seriously. Kid logic time: Acting suspicious like this will make Meggie want to know what’s going on more than just outright letting her join in on the conversation and explain everything.
  * Yeah, that sign on Mo’s bookbinding workshop isn’t Suspiciously Foreshadow-y.
  * And… Mo and Dustfinger are trying to keep some Important Book Away From Someone Called Capricorn.
  * No, but seriously. Not telling Meggie anything just makes her want to know more.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
